


do you love me

by sympa (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, LMAO I REGRET NOTHING IM ON FIRE, Light Angst, M/M, jk im actually dead inside and i promise this will be the last seventeen fic i write in awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sympa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu swears he loves minghao</p><p>so, so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finale

“Do you love me?” That’s the first thing that comes out of Minghao’s mouth as soon as the sobbing stops. It’s only a couple of words, but they manage to shake the Korean. No answer comes from Mingyu, just the pace of them breathing. So Minghao tries it again. “Do you love me?” He repeats. A long sigh comes from the other, kisses planted on Minghao’s tear-streaked face. Finally he answers. “Of course.” The response is clear, followed by a small hiccup from the younger boy. 

It was only two minutes ago that the Chinese boy had broken down. Yes, it was Mingyu’s fault. He was the one to blame. Everything he had done to keep the other happy, safe, and smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world- wasted. What happened to cheerful and bubbly boy that he knew? Maybe he should have noticed more. After all, the other had been mysteriously quiet over the past few days. He was like this with others, but not with Mingyu. No. Never with him.

But then again there he is, arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, the other’s head buried in his neck. He was blinded by his lust, his desires for more. Everything he had done was a sin. He should have stopped it. But it was already too late.

…

All Minghao wanted was a midnight snack. Prying himself away from his shared bed, he couldn’t help but notice the empty space in the bed where Mingyu usually slept. It was all right though, he was probably out helping his drunk friends drive back home. That was one of the things that Minghao loved about him. He was always so generous and caring, just a great human being in general. 

He stepped into the hallway. The lights were still on in the kitchen, which didn’t really make sense to Minghao. After all, he always made sure that the lights were turned off (a pet peeve he had picked up from his strict Chinese family). Besides, lighting costs were high these days. Then again the bedroom door was closed, so there was no way he could’ve noticed the lights. 

With every step he takes, Minghao gets more annoyed. The air conditioning was going off like crazy in the hallway, and he couldn’t seem to walk more than 5 steps before tripping over himself. All he wanted was a cold glass of milk- was that too much to ask? 

Finally stumbling into the kitchen, he slammed open the fridge door, lazily taking out a carton of milk and pouring it in a leftover cup that still had to be washed. The AC was still going at it, buzzing like crazy and driving him mad. After taking a few sips of the drink, he decided it would probably be best if he went back to sleep. After all, there was work to be done tomorrow. He’d have to remind himself to tell Mingyu to repair the fence. 

Minghao lightly chuckled, remembering how the fence broke in the first place. It had been last summer (they were too busy to fix it then), and he had pleaded with the Korean to adopt a puppy. In the end Mingyu gave in, letting him get a mutt from the local shelter. It was one of the best times they ever had, laughing about how cute the puppy was and how they were going to name it Waldo. It was such a nice time. It almost made up for the horrible memories of seeing the young animal’s corpse lying on the road, a pool of blood surrounding it.

It wasn’t time for sob stories now, Minghao had to go back to sleep. Taking the half-filled cup to the sink, he dumped the remaining contents down the drain. Noisily leaving the cup sitting at the bottom, he wondered why Mingyu still hadn’t come back home. Perhaps he really was out late working- but that was impossible. Kim Mingyu never worked extra hours. Especially at midnight. Whatever, he couldn’t dwell on something so meaningless- a baseless possibility. 

Walking back into the hallway, Minghao was relieved to hear that the AC had finally turned off. Even though he had to give props for making the room cooler at night, it was satisfying to hear the silence of the night. It would’ve been even better to hear the paced breathing of Mingyu’s snores, but the silence was good to. 

Except, it wasn’t really silent. Noises were coming from Mingyu’s work room, where he did most of his projects at. The noises were inaudible, but Minghao could finally make out words. What? Creeping towards the door, he was surprised that it was closed. They never left the door closed. The only door that was closed during the night was the bedroom door, which Mingyu always did impulsively. ‘For privacy’ he had always told Minghao. He would always laugh at this, but then again it did give him a sense of comfort at night.

Minghao’s hand was now hovering over the doorknob, wondering or not he should open the door. It was just like a horror movie- what things could await him behind the door? The noises were definitely louder, but still muffled. He still couldn’t make out what type of noises they were. Finally, gathering up the courage, he delicately placed his fingers on the doorknob, slowly twisting it open. 

Switching on the lights, Minghao wasn’t really surprised. It was one of the possibilities in his mind, but it really had never occurred to him that Mingyu would do something like this. In front of him was Mingyu, and what seemed to be his coworker- Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo was in some sort of straddle, both of their faces just- Ugh. It hurt him to even look at them- colliding with each other’s. It disgusted him. It wasn’t that Mingyu was cheating- no, that wasn’t why the first tear had fallen. It was mainly because Mingyu just wasn’t the type of person to cheat. Minghao was amazed that he could pull off such a stunt.

Wonwoo’s hands were tangled in the other’s hair, pulling on it ever so slightly, a moan coming from the elder. It seemed as if they didn’t notice him, or the lights. There was no words to be said, so Minghao switched the lights back off, slammed the door (hoping that would bring them both back to reality), and unconsciously walked back to the bedroom, curling up under the blankets and letting the tears roll down his cheeks. 

A few hours later, Minghao heard the door creak open. He had forgotten that he closed the door, maybe Mingyu’s antics were rubbing off on him. The only sounds was the AC (that had turned back on) and hitched breathing coming from Minghao. It was obviously not Wonwoo, so he felt himself relax a bit. A bit. Climbing into the bed with him, Mingyu was now clothed, probably had taken the time to clean himself off. The fucking bastard.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding tightly onto him. Minghao didn’t put up a fight, he wasn’t aggressive. Yet he had the strongest urge to turn around and slap the Korean. Mingyu mumbled something incoherent in his ears, followed by a long sigh and more mumbling. The smell of alcohol was on his breath, making it even harder to breathe. He sighed. Even if he was mad at his significant other for **fucking a coworker in their own home** , he had to admit that Mingyu was pretty cute when he was drunk.

Minghao turned around to face him, bracing himself for the worse. As soon as he saw his face, which was all it took for him to break out in tears, burying his face in the other’s neck, letting his sadness get the best of him. His hitched breathing turned into sobs, his sound muffled by Mingyu, pressing his body against the others, trying his best to comfort him. He stroked the younger’s hair, softly pressing his lips against his face. Then, the question came.

“Do you love me?” It was loud and clear, something that startled Mingyu at first. He didn’t have time to think, and Minghao looked at him and scowled, shaking his head. With an even louder voice, Minghao continued, repeating the question again. After what seemed like ages, Mingyu finally responded with a nod, and a simple answer. 

“Of course.”

…

The next morning was a bleak one, the skies stained with grey clouds, the window getting a beating as the rain fell and was immediately splattered across the glass. Minghao had gotten up much later than usual, not surprised to find an empty space on the left side of the bed. After his whole breakdown, he fell right asleep, dreaming blank dreams. The room was cold (almost too cold), and Minghao silently cursed the AC. The root of all his problems, the cursed AC.

Slipping on some new clothes, he walked into the hallway yet again, trying to avoid the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was coming through. He tried to resist, but was immediately pulled in, greeted by a desperate smile from Mingyu. After they both ate their breakfast silently, Mingyu broke the silence. 

“Want me to go repair the fence?”


	2. alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but @chickencrust gave me an idea so lmao here we go

“I’m so sorry dear.” Minghao sighed, picking up the bags that he had placed on the floor prior to the events. “It’s just… I don’t love you anymore. I’m terribly sorry.” He halfheartedly smiled, walking towards the other with a solemn look on his face. He stopped walking when they were almost inches apart, moving his hand towards the other’s face to wipe away the tears.

“Don’t cry. Do you remember what happened last time?” He said innocently, maybe too innocently. A grin was creeping onto his face, a sadistic laugh coming from him. “Oh, this is exactly what you wanted. You should have seen this coming, darling.” He turned around, waving a hand dismissively. “You were right on one thing though. Jeon Wonwoo is really good at blowjobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha well im pretty much out of juice but managed to squeeze this short drabble-ish thing out. lmao please criticize me because daMN I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY
> 
> also im really trashy and basically ship everyone with everyone in seventeen you cant stop me now


End file.
